The One
by YugiFan92
Summary: This is a story about a young girl named Abbey Smith. When Abbey gets a call from Kaiba her world changes. She thinks she's only going for a Duel Monsters Tournament but what happens when she meets Yugi & why does she have a strange connection to him? What's even more strange is her connection to Kaiba. Does she play a part in Yugi & Kaiba's mysterious past? Read more to find out
1. Chapter 1: Domino City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-GI-Oh! I'm just a fan writing a fan fiction**

_Chapter One: Domino City_

Sure I might look like "just another girl" but you can't always assume you have someone all figured out by just one glance. I'm far from being just another girl, sure I might sound conceded. Maybe I am, maybe it's an act...but no matter what it is I've worked hard. Who am I you ask? The name's Abbey Smith and I'm the number one duelist in the U.S.

"Ms. Smith." Said a young women standing next to me.

"Yes?" I said

"Would you like me to get you anything?" She said tugging at her shirt.

All I really wanted was to be left alone. I was tired, stressed out and it had been a long day. I realized this young women was only doing what was expected of her by Mr. Seto Kaiba, so instead of saying what was on my mind I said:

"Could you get me a water please?"

Now you might be asking what Seto Kaiba has to do with all of this. Well, let me tell you.

Flash back to the day I got a call from Mr. Kaiba

I was in the process of unlocking my front door ( Mom wouldn't be home for some time and I had just got out of school for the day.) when my cell phone went off. The number had come up as unknown and I almost didn't answer but then at the last minute I hit the call button.

"Hello." I said trying to open my front door.

"Hello, may I speak with Ms. Smith?" Said a male voice on the other end.

I could not help but think this person had the wrong number. Whoever it was on the other end sounded young. I was about to find out why.

"Hi Ms. Smith this is Mokuba Kaiba. My Brother Seto asked me to call."

I froze in place when I heard the name Kaiba. I couldn't believe what I heard. Kiaba the Seto Kiaba wanted to fly me to Domino City for a Duel Monsters Tournament.

End of flash back.

"Ms. Smith." Says the young women snapping me out of my thoughts.

As I take my water from her I notice that she's wearing a blue shirt with the Kaiba Corp. symbol on it, as well as a matching skirt. Her hair was pulled back and you could clearly see that her eyes were a dark green.

"Thank you." I said

"Your welcome. Oh and Ms. we just touched down in Domino City.

* * *

**Well that's it for the first chapter please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 New Faces

** I will try to update as soon as possible. Please read and review. Thank you. :**) **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm simply writing a fan fiction.**

_Chapter Two: New Faces_

I am so glad I can finally get off this plane. I thought stepping into the fresh air. As my eyes adjust to the world around me I notice just how big Domino City is and there just ahead of me is Kaiba Corp.

"Wow" I said just above a whisper.

"That's not usually the response Kaiba Corp. gets. You're not from around here are you?"

I had not realized that someone was standing next to me and she startled me. Which caused me to take a step back. After I caught my balance I looked up and seen a tall blonde with long hair starring at me.

"Haven't seen you around before. Name's Mai" She said holding out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Abbey and to answer your question no I'm not from here. Kaiba flew me here for a Duel Monsters Tournament.

"So you're here for The Battle City Tournament."

It wasn't a question, Mai knew why i was here. What I could not figure out was what she was thinking. She seemed so deep in thought. Mai stood there looking strait ahead or so it appeared. When she finally spoke the words she said took a minute to sink in.

"Good luck kid. Kaiba doesn't just pick anyone, He is ruthless. Kaiba fights with a fire you don't see very often. I may not agree with how he does things but I know he does what he believes is right.

I could see the look in her eyes and at that moment I knew she spoke the truth.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." I said smiling.

"Just know that the next time we meet I might not be so friendly. When you're dueling you can't trust anyone."

With that Mai turned on her heel and walked away. As for me I was about to find out just how ruthless Kaiba really was.

* * *

**I hope you liked chapter two. Please review. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3 Kaiba Corp

**Hi Everyone. I just want to say thank you for reading my story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just writing a fan fiction. :) Please Review.**

Chapter Three: Kaiba Corp.

You can do this Abbey, you can do this. I thought to myself as I pushed open the door to the Kaiba Corp. Building. Once inside I took everything in, the huge water Fountain in the center, The pail blue walls lined with paintings...everything looked so expensive.

I looked around in hopes that someone here had seen me walk in. No such luck. Taking a deep breath I walked up to the nearest desk.

"Excuse me." I said with as much confidence as I could manage.

A young girl with short dark hair and bright purple eyes stopped her work at the computer and looked up at me.

"Hi, Welcome to Kaiba Corp. do you have an appointment?" She said with a cheery voice.

"Um...well...I" I stammered

Oh wonderful, Mokuba never said anything about me needing an appointment. Maybe if I explain to her that Kaiba flew me out here.

"Ms." The young girl said giving me a strange look.

"I'm sorry but you cannot just walk in here without an appointment. Mr. Kaiba will not be happy." She said as she reached for the button on the intercom.

I heard her tell Kaiba that there was someone here to see him. When he asked who she noticed she hadn't gotten my name.

"My name is Abbey Smith." I answered before she had a chance to ask.

At the sound of my name the young girls eyes grew large and she apologized for the misunderstanding. She then walked me down the hall to Kaibas office. The hall seemed so long. There were so many doors, as we walked passed them I began to read the signs.

Room 102: Meeting Office

Room 103: Meeting Office

Room 104: Meeting Office

By the forth door I was beginning to realize that only a few of these rooms weren't for meetings. Why in the world did he need so many Meetings Rooms? I thought with a puzzled look on my face.

Once again the young girl interrupted my thoughts.

"You may go in Mr. Kaiba is waiting.

I watched as the young girl walked down the hall and around the corner. I stood in front of Kaiba's door for a few minutes trying to gather my thoughts to the best of my ability. The last thing I needed was to look stupid. I really did not want Kaiba thinking he had made a mistake by bringing me here. Unfortunately just as I was about to open the door and step inside the door opened. Standing in the doorway was a very irritated Kaiba.  
His dark blue eyes met my hazel ones for a moment, even so I could see the bitterness behind them. They held something else though...something I could not and would not see for along time.

"Are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there?" He said trying to hold back his anger.

His words cut through me and stung. I could not believe someone could be so harsh. He didn't even know me. I took a few seconds to recover before answering.

"If you would kindly step out of the way maybe we could get this meeting going." I said with a smug look on my face.

Kaiba's Point Of View

I'm sitting at my desk waiting for this new duelist to show up. Lily, my receptionist was supposed to bring her to my office and still no sign of her. I made my way to the door but I was taken by surprise when I saw her just standing there. What was she doing?

Just for a moment I met her eyes they were a pretty hazel color. Pretty? Wait...that can't be right. Pull yourself together Seto.

I then asked her if she was going to come in or if she was just going to stand there? I did not have all day and I was getting angry.

I could tell my words hurt her, I did not have time for her feelings though so I said nothing else as I waited for her to answer. I however was in no way ready for her response.

"If you would kindly step out of the way maybe we could get this meeting going." She had such a smug look on her face. How dare she?

End of Kaiba's Point Of View.

The look on his face was priceless. Once we stepped into his office he pointed to a large desk. I presumed I was supposed to take a seat on the other side. I was making my way over to do so when something caught my eye. On the left side of the room against the wall was a bookcase. I had never seen a bookcase, that size before. It was from ceiling to floor and had no space between books. My bookcase at home looked nothing like this. It was relatively small and my books were always falling over. This one however was perfect and at that moment all I wanted to do was pull a book from the shelf and let myself get lost in the pages.

"Ms. Smith." Said a very grumpy looking Kaiba.

I quickly composed myself and took a seat facing Kiaba. I could see the unhappy expression on his face. It was extremely unsettling.

"Now then...Ms. Smith." Kaiba began. "We have a lot to cover in very little time.

* * *

**Sorry for the last minute change to my ****characters name. I hope you liked this chapter. I will update soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Late To The Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you do like this please review. **

* * *

_Chapter Four: Late To The Party_

I took a deep breath as I walked down the stairs of the Kaiba Mansion, I was running late for the Battle City Tournament. Just as I hit the last step I lost my balance and crashed to the ground.

While trying to pick myself up I notice a hand reach for me.

"Abbey are you alright?" Says a young boy with wild dark hair.

I look up puzzled, unsure of how to answer the young boy. Something about him seeming so familiar.

"Mokuba. Let's goes." says a voice from behind me.

That's why this young boy looks so familiar I thought to myself. He is Kaibas younger brother. He is the one that called me to tell me Kaiba wanted me to duel in the Battle City Tournament.

Knowing that Kaiba was behind me I scramble to my feet.

"Abbey, we do not have all day. If you'd like a ride I suggest you get in the limo before Mokuba and I leave you."

Kaiba had a way of making you feel so horrible, the bitterness in his voice was enough to make you freeze in place. However Kaiba was right we didn't have time for this. I could sort out my feelings later, we had a tournament to get to.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I will update soon. **


	5. Chapter 5: Battle City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I hope you all enjoy Chapter Five. If you think it's good please review. **

**Oh and I'd like to say thank you to those that are following my story. It means the world to me. :)**

_Chapter Five: Battle City_

As the chauffeur opens the door to the limo and I step out I'm suddenly hit with the realization that this is really happening. The city was filled with all the best duelists, I even catch a glimpse of Rex Raptor the Dinosaur Duelist. Just as I start to make my way towards him I'm interrupted by some duelists running passed me. I am intrigued when they stop at a circle that has been formed.

"I wonder what's going on." I say out loud but really to no one.

"I hear that kid Yugi, the one that beat Kaiba is dueling some guy who calls himself a Rare Hunter." Said a young boy answering my question.

Now this I just had to see! Yugi was supposed to be the duelist to beat and he happened to be the one duelist I idolized. Kaiba was great don't get me wrong but he was also cold and thought that cards were nothing unless they had power. Yugi on the other hand fought with a courage I had never seen before. He believed in the heart of the cards and he certainly did not push people away.

I pushed my way through the crowd trying to get a better look at the duel taking place. There was a blonde standing next to Yugi clearly trying to warn him about something but each time he tried the man he was dueling, I'm assuming he was the so called "Rare Hunter" stopped him. The man was completely creepy. He was tall but for some reason he hunched over and for whatever reason he kept calling Yugi Pharaoh. The entire thing seemed so odd. What was even worse is that it did not look good for Yugi, this guy was winning. Then I seen the look that Yugi had in his eyes. It was as if he knew he was going to win.

"I will not let you win." Said Yugi ending his turn.

"Go ahead and make your move Pharaoh! Once I summon Exodia you won't stand a chance."

The duel had me and everyone else on edge. This was so intense...Yugi no doubt behind in life points had a fire in his eyes the would have burned you if you were able to touch it. The Rare Hunter had a twisted smile on his face. Two people facing off in what seemed to be a fight to the death. This was crazy, People here really got into Duel Monsters.

"Not so fast Rare Hunter. I play the trap card Lightforce Sword."

After the duel was done I could not help but think how incredible Yugi was. He was down in life points and any other duelist would have given up but not Yugi, he stood his ground. That was one reason I looked up to him. He never gave up. I so badly wanted to tell him that he was my Idol but the thought of it made me blush.

"Are you okay?" Asked the Blonde boy that was standing next to Yugi during the entire duel. A hint of concern in his voice.

I had been so deep in thought that I had not realized that I was the only one left standing where the circle had been a few moments before.

"Yes, I'm alright." I said feeling myself blush.

"Are you sure?" Said Yugi stepping forward extending his hand as if he was reaching for me.

"Yes." I said unable to say anything more.

"Alright then. I'm Yugi." He said holding his hand out to me.

"I'm Abbey." I said smiling as I took my Idols hand.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6: Making A Connection

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm only writing a fan fiction_**

**_I would like to take a moment to thank everyone for reading my story and for putting up with all these short chapters. I promise the next one will be longer. Also a big thank you to everyone that has written a review and taken the time to favorite my story. It means a lot._**

**_I thought I would have some fun with this chapter so it's written completely in Yugi's point of view. Enjoy!_**

_Chapter Six: Making A Connection_

I've been woke up every night since I met her. This is all so strange, what does a duelist that I've only known for three days have to do with me?

"I think she has less to do with you and more to do with me." Came a voice from the right side of the room.

As I look over towards the door I can see a transparent figure leaning against the wall.

"Yami, what do you mean?" I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"I feel as though I know her Yugi. My memory of my past may not be clear but I have this feeling." Yami said walking towards me.

"So...you think Abbey has something to do with your past?" I asked puzzled

Saying the words out loud seemed funny. I mean I had seen the look Yami had on his face when he first laid eyes on her but to think that she has something to do with his forgotten past is crazy.

"I don't know Yami, are you sure?" I asked doubt clearly written all over my face.

"I'm not sure of anything Yugi. I can only trust the way I feel." Yami said a sad tone in his voice.

Neither of us spoke for what seemed like a life time. I kept playing our conversation in my head. What if Yami was right? What if there was more to Abbey than even she knew?

"Yami." I said breaking the too long silence.

"Yes Yugi?"

"Maybe you should try getting to know Abbey."

When Yami finally spoke it was as though he was unsure, of what I'm not sure. To be honest this whole thing confuses me. I thought we had enough to deal with as it is. First Kaiba announces this tournament, then we have Rare Hunters to worry about, we still have no idea what Marik looks like and now this.

After what felt like ages Yami spoke once more. He had obviously taken a few minutes to compose himself.

"You should get some rest Yugi. If we are to save the world just as I did five thousand years ago you cannot lose any sleep.

How could I sleep with everything that had just taken place. When I glance over at Yami I know arguing would be completely pointless. So instead I curl up into a ball and drift off into an uneasy sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter I tried to make it a little longer and thank you again to everyone reading this.**

_Chapter Seven: The Beginning_

I woke up with the light streaming in through the light pink curtains. I open my eyes and slowly everything starts to come into focus. I stretch and take in my surroundings. The light pink walls, the white carpet. The many painting lining the walls, which happen to be in purple frames. One painting catches my eye and I throw the deep purple blanket off myself so I can stand up to get a better look at the painting to the far left.

On further inspection I realize that the painting is off the Dark Magician Girl. I cannot help smiling to myself as I think of the Dark Magician Girl card that I have in my deck. Like Yugi I to duel with a Magician deck.

Just as I was headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day my phone which is sitting on the bed side table starts buzzing. That's weird, who would be texting me this early I say as I reach for my phone. Upon reading the message my hazel eyes grow large.

_From Yugi:_

_Hi Abbey I hope you don't mind I got your number from Tea I was wondering if we could meet before the tournament starts for the day._

I stand there stunned, almost frozen in place, then read the message for a second time. Standing there I think about how to respond, type my answer, then hit send before I can change my mind. A moment later my phone buzzes.

_From Yugi:_

_Great! Can we meet in the center of Battle City?_

I ask what time and wait for my phone to go off once more.

_From Yugi:_

_How's 7:30?_

Glancing at the time on my phone I realize that I have an hour to get ready. I reply back, snap my phone shut and smiling to myself I turn towards the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower I hurry into the over sized dressing room. What to wear...let's see. I pull out three different outfits.

Outfit One: A pair of faded blue Jeans, a black T-Shirt and a pair boots.

Outfit Two: A black shirt, a white tank top and a pair of sandals.

Outfit Three: Shorts with black leggings underneath, a dark pink tank top and a pair of wedges.

Trying on each one I decide on outfit three. Standing in front of the full length mirror I study the way I look, turning from side to side to make sure I see myself from every angle. I grin seeing the way the shorts and tank top hug my petite frame. I contemplate for a split second on what to do with my hair but then choose to leave it down. My short black hair hangs loosely to my shoulders and I know that once I step out into the sun the pink strips in my hair will be hard to miss. Finally I put on eye shadow, a natural color of course, a little bit of eyeliner and I am out the door.

Yugi's Point Of View

I yawn sitting up in bed, rub the sleep from my eyes and toss the blanket to the side. Once standing up I stretch and reach for my phone but as I am about to text Abbey Yami stops me.

"Yugi are you sure about this? After all she isn't even aware that Tea has given us her number."

"Yami, there is nothing to worry about. I will just explain to her that we got her number from Tea. I'm sure she won't mind." I say with a weak smile.

I look at Yami unsure if I should finish what I was doing but then he gives a slight nod as if telling me to precede.

_I send:_

_Hi Abbey I hope you don't mind I got your number from Tea I was wondering if we could meet before the tournament starts for the day._

I stair at my phone nervously waiting for Abbey to reply. When my phone goes up I steal a quick glance at Yami then read her reply.

_From Abbey:_

_Sure Yugi! Where did you want to meet? :)_

Unsure of what to say I turn to Yami in hopes that he will be of some help.

"Why not meet in the center of Battle City?" Yami suggests.

I type in the question, hit send and hope that she says yes. She replies a few seconds later and asks what time. I say 7:30 hoping that is not to early.

_From Abbey:_

_Sounds great! See you soon._

End Of Yugi's Point Of View.

Although it's still early I notice that there are some duels already well under way. Everyone's giving this tournament their all. I frown down at my duel disk knowing that I still have not won a single locator card. I try pushing the thought to the back of my mind. I can worry about that later I say to myself taking in a breath of fresh air.

A small smile plays across my lips as I take Battle City in. There were so many things to see here, a girl could window shop for days! Among all the clothing stores, Games Shops and the food court it's a wonder everyone's dueling so well. As I continue you walk I surveillance the area hoping to catch another glimpse of Rex Raptor I would love to challenge him to a duel but before I can think about it would be like to finally face him my thoughts are cut short by a voice I know all to well.

"Abbey over here." Yugi said waving

That's odd I think as I make my way towards him, he seems taller today.

* * *

**If you liked this chapter please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: What Just Happened

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Hi there everyone. Thank you so much for reading this far! :) It means so much to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter if you do please review. **

* * *

_Chapter Eight: What Just Happened_

I woke up the following morning with Yugi on my mind. With a huge smile on my face I flip the covers off myself and head to the bathroom to get ready for the days events.

Heading down stairs and to the kitchen I had not realized I had been humming the entire time until Mokuba asked why I was so happy.

"What?" I asked turning to face the younger Kaiba.

"You're humming." He said grinning at me.

"Oh, I guess I'm just in a good mood." I said trying my best to not to blush.

As I look up and across the room I notice Kaiba studying my face. It was then that I had the feeling that Kaiba new all to well why I was so happy. It seemed rather unusual though, he was normally so cold towards anyone other than his brother but in the short time I had been here he had changed somehow.

"Kaiba is everything alright?" I said with a hint of concern in my eyes.

"I'm fine."

With that Kaiba stood up and walked out of the room.

Kaiba's Point of View

I cannot believe her! I bring her here, I give her a place to stay and she likes Yugi I had seen her with him yesterday...laughing at everything he said. She even hugged him after she won her first duel of the tournament. No doubt she said she hugged him due to being excited but we all know she was just looking for a reason. What is even more confusing is that I am angry over it. I've never felt anything for anyone, then Abbey comes into my life with gorgeous eyes and beautiful smile.

Enough Seto I say to myself as I shut the door to my office. I need to relax before I head out to start my day.

End Of Kaiba's Point Of View

Heading out the door I had a strange feeling. It was as if Kaiba was angry that I had spent time with Yugi yesterday. I am fully aware of his rivalry with Yugi but I have no idea what that has to do with me.

Trying my best to push the thoughts of Kaiba from my mind I wasn't watching where I was stepping and the next thing I know I look like a bird trying to fly! I lost my footing and was sure that any moment now I would be on the ground. What happened next caught me totally off guard. Instead of hitting the ground I felt someone's arm around my waist pulling me upright.

"Oh my gosh thank you so mu...I stopped mid sentence when I seen who had saved me from falling."

Kaiba, I took a step back stunned. All I could do was look at him it was like I had lost all ability to speak. Why did he save me? He could have let me fall...so why didn't he?

"Save your thank you for someone who cares Abbey." He said with a serious look on his face.

What is his deal? Does he have ice in his veins? I could not take it any longer. Before I could stop myself I exploded.

"Kaiba! What is your problem? I have not done anything to you". I said shouting.

Instead of answering me he took a single step forward, looked right into my eyes, pulled me to him and with a softness I had never seen before kissed me. When he stepped back I was speechless. I watched as he turned and left as if nothing had happened.


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I thought it would be fun to show you the complicated relationship Kaiba and Abbey have. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Please review. :)**

* * *

_Chapter Nine: Confrontation_

Kaiba's Point Of View

I left her standing there, on the sidewalk like a deer caught in headlights. I cannot help smiling to myself as I continue walking. I could not help myself, sure she was yelling at me but I knew as soon as I kissed her she would stop. Even if she doesn't want to admit it I know she has feelings for me.

Unfortunately before I can get to far ahead of Abbey I feel her grab my wrist. I whip around to look her in the eyes.

"Kaiba." I can hear the confusion in her voice.

"Abbey, the tournament is well under way. If I were you I would hurry." I said with a calm voice. Which only confused her more.

She looked at me for a moment and walked away. This was not over...she can try to avoid me as much as she wants but in the end it won't matter.

End of Kaiba's Point Of View

I cannot believe what just happened. Kaiba kisses me then walks away as if nothing happened. Just when I think I've got him figured out he does something so unexpected. I just do not get it. How can he go from being so cold and unfriendly to so venerable and then back again? I cannot let him get away I've got to catch up to him.

When I reach Kaiba I grab for his wrist, at my touch he turns around and looks right into my eyes. It was more than that though it was as if he was looking right into my soul. His deep blue eyes held my hazel ones. Sadly they were once again icy and cold. I had only caught a glimpse of a pair of soft blue eyes.

"Kaiba." I say confused at what had happened.

"Abbey, the tournament is well under way. If I were you I would hurry." Kaiba in a smooth but calm voice.

All I could do was look at him. As much as I wanted to say something I just could not find the words. So, I walked away

.

At The Kaiba Mansion

I slam the door to the Mansion in hopes that Kaiba would hear me. I was still confused but I was angry. Angry at Kaiba for complicating my life, angry for feeling even the slightest attraction for such a jerk, angry at everything at the moment!

"Abbey?" Says a voice I recognize as Mokubas.

"Where's Kaiba?" I ask Mokuba as he walks into the room.

"He's up stairs in his office." Mokuba said studying the look on my face.

It looked like Mokuba wanted to say something else but I was not about to give him the chance. Instead I marched up the stairs and straight to Kaibas office. Any other time I would not have dared to interrupt him while he was in his office but given the circumstances I really don't care.

I open the door to Kaibas office and step inside, taking in my surroundings as I do so. I have never been in his home office before. Just like his office at Kaiba Corp. it too had a bookcase from ceiling to floor. Photos of his favorite duel monsters card the Blue Eyes White Dragon hang from the walls and there is soft piano music coming from a Cd Player in the corner of the room. Who knew Kaiba liked piano music.

"Can I help you?" Kaiba said leaning back in his chair

.

Oh how I would love to wipe that smug look off his face I thought as I walked right up to his desk.

"Oh come on Abbey. You cannot tell me you are still angry."

"Oh I am beyond angry Kaiba! What gives you the right to do that?" I hissed.

"Think about this for a moment...You might have feelings for Yugi but you would only be kidding yourself if you said you did not like me. Now you can walk out of this room and go to your little Yugi or you can have everything you will ever need right here with me. It's your choice Abbey." Kaiba said standing up.


	10. Chapter 10: A Visit From Ishizu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and thank you again for reading. :)**

_Chapter Ten: A Visit From Ishizu_

What has happened? This cannot be right, everything is destroyed. It's so cold and dark. The world is lifeless...

"Take a look around you Abbey." Came a voice from behind me.

I jump at the sound of the voice. It was one I did not recognize. Slowly turning around I come face to face with a woman. On closer inspection I notice she has bright blue eyes and long dark hair. Then something else catches my eye...she has a strange necklace around her neck, I feel as though I had seen before.

"Who are you?" I ask with wide eyes.

"Who I am is not important, however what I have to say is. Abbey you must listen carefully to what I say."

I don't say a word. All I can do is nod.

"You must get away from Kaiba. He is clouding your thoughts, your actions. You are far more than what you see. You Abbey play a key role in everyone's future." The women said in such a calm voice it was almost creepy.

"I don't understand."

"Are you willing to keep an open mind?" She asks never looking away from me.

"Yes." I say wishing I could just run far away.

"As I said before you are so much more than you see. You lived in Ancient Egypt 5,000 years ago."

Before the women continued, she turned to me and again asked a question.

"Tell me Abbey, Do you have a connection to Yugi you cannot seem to explain?"

"Yes, but how did you know?" I ask in return.

"I know because my necklace tells me so. You see it is no ordinary necklace. It allows me to see things no one else can." It has shown me you in Egypt with the Pharaoh. You two were meant to be Abbey. Now 5,000 years later the past is repeating."

"I can see you have many questions. That is to be expected."

"The Pharaoh?"

"Yes, The Pharaoh is who you have feelings for. Yugi is simply the vessel that the Pharaoh is using for the time being."

As I start to ask another question the woman interrupts me by holding her hand up to stop me from speaking.

"I must go now."

"Go? You can't...I have so many questions." I say panic in my voice.

"Go to Yugi. He can help you."

With that I watched her disappear.

Yugi's Point Of View.

"Ishizu!" I yell sitting up in bed.

"Yugi you seen her to?" Asks Yami.

I nod and wonder if Ishizu had really talked to Abbey. If that was true would Abbey tell me? Would she believe what she was told or would she think it was a nightmare caused by stress?

"Yami what should we do? You were right, Abbey does play a part in your past."

"Yes, a very important part." Yami said with worry in his eyes.

End Of Yugi's Point Of View.

After I watched that woman leave I woke up in bed, sweat on my forehead. I sit there trying to think and control my breathing at the same time. What should I do? It's four in the morning. Should I take a chance and call Yugi?

I make a split decision and reach for my phone. With unsteady hands I dial the number. Holding my phone up to my ear I count the rings as I wait for an answer. After the third ring I was sure it was going to go to voicemail. Yugi was probably sleeping. We both had a long day ahead of us. Just as I was about to hang up there was a voice on the other end. It did not sound like Yugi though, this voice was much deeper. At first it did not make since...then it hit me.

"Pharaoh?" I asked

The was silence on the other end for what seemed like an eternity. Finally the same voice spoke once again.

"So it's true, Ishizu came to see you." He said waiting for me to answer.

Ishizu? Was that the woman I had seen? If Yugi, the Pharaoh or whoever he was knew why I was calling did that mean what I had seen was true? Did I play a role in something far greater than myself?

"I think we should talk face to face. I have some questions." I said

"Meet me at the Game Shop in a half hour. I will answer any questions you have."

The Game Shop.

I lightly knock on the door to the game shop. Waiting outside I rap my arms around myself. Even though I wore a jacket the wind was chilly and was making my teeth chatter.

"Come in." said a voice as the door opens.

Once inside I wait for my eyes to adjust. There was a small light on near the center of the room. Next to the light there was a table and two chairs. It was obvious Yugi had set up a table so we had somewhere to talk. I carefully walk forward and sit in the first chair. Yugi then walks around the table to sit facing me.

"Abbey I know you are confused but I promise you I can help if you let me."

I had complete trust in Yugi, I knew that if anyone could help me it was him. What I could not understand was what Ishizu had told me about Kaiba.

"What does Kaiba have to do with all this?" I asked in a voice so soft I was not sure if he heard me.

"Before we get started I have to let you know that there are parts of my past that even I am unsure of. I have many unanswered questions myself. That is why I entered this tournament. However I promise to answer your questions to the best of my ability." Yugi said matching my softness.


	11. Chapter 11: It Had To Be Done

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Hello everyone! I ran into a bit of trouble while writing this chapter but I hope you still enjoy it. Thank you for reading this far and a big thank you to those that have reviewed my story. Thank you to those that are following my story as well. :) **

* * *

_Chapter Eleven: It Had To Be Done_

I was not sure how long Yugi and I had talked or when I had fallen asleep. I woke up to the late afternoon sun coming into the bedroom window. I slowly open one eye and then the other.

"Hey there sleepy head." Came a voice from the doorway.

"What time is it?" I ask sitting up.

Looking around I notice that Yugi's room is rather small compared to Kaiba's Mansion. A few feet away from the bed was a light colored desk, which looked nice next to the baby blue walls.

"Sorry about the mess." Yugi says studying the look on my face.

I shift my weight uncomfortably, then take another look at the room. There were papers upon papers on the desk. To my surprise there were so many that some had fallen onto the chair.

"No need to apologize." I say swinging my legs over the side of the bed so I can stand up.

"Yugi?"

"Yes, Abbey."

"Umm...well...It's just if I slept here where did you sleep?" I ask looking at the now empty bed.

"I spent the night on the couch." Yugi said not meeting my eyes.

"I guess I had better go."

"I will walk back with you." Yugi said giving me a smile.

I was unaware how far the walk was and I tried to keep my mind from getting to far ahead. I have this really bad habit where I let my mind run when I am nervous. This time though, I was beyond nerves I felt like I was going to be sick. Just the thought of where I was headed had my head spinning.

With each step I took my legs felt heavy, my breathing was becoming frantic and then as we rounded the corner I could see Kaiba Mansion.

"Yugi...I don't think I can do this." I said my voice cracking.

"Abbey you can do this. I will be with you every step of the way."

I knew with it being so late Kaiba would already be in Battle City for the day. At that thought I felt a tiny bit better, with him being gone and the Mansion empty I knew getting my things would be much easier.

"You're sure Tea said it was okay if I stayed with her?" I ask opening the door.

"Yes, I am absolutely sure Tea said it was okay."

Looking down at this Yugi I wasn't so sure. He seemed nice enough and he had helped me out by calling Tea but it was as though his words did not mean as much as the Pharaoh's.

"Where's your room?"

"Upstairs third door on the right." I said my voice sounding hallow.

It was as though my body was simply going through the motions while cleaning out what had become my room. So I let my mind wander to the conversation I had with Yugi the night before.

Flash Back

"Hold on; you are telling me that Kaiba was a sorcerer and that the rival between the two of you started 5,000 years ago?" I said with uncertainty.

"Yes."

"What does any of this have to do with me?" I asked confused.

"That is what I am unsure of Abbey, I do not yet know what key role you play in all this."

End Of Flash Back.

"Well Abbey I think this is the last of it." Yugi said closing the box in front of him.

I watched Yugi pick the box up and head for the door. I stood by the bed for a moment taking in the now empty and soon to be lifeless room. Holding back tears I quickly made my way down the stairs.

"Yugi." I said catching his arm.

"Yes Abbey?" Yugi said turning to face me.

"I will meet you outside in a few minutes, there is something I have to do."

With that I turned and went up the stairs. I went straight to Kaiba's office, opened the door and walked over to the desk. I knew Kaiba always kept a notebook open on the desk so he could take notes when he needed to. Making my way around the desk I sat in the oversized chair and started writing.

_Dear Kaiba,_

_I am so sorry but I cannot stay here any longer. I did not come here looking for love and I think being around you is getting in the way. I have to put a stop to whatever is going on before we cannot turn back. I've gone to stay with a friend, I hope you understand._

Seeing the note on Kaiba's desk made my heart ache. Making sure the world was safe, even if that meant breaking his heart was something that had to be done and I could not turn back now.

* * *

**Please Review. :)**


	12. Chapter 12: A Trip To The Hospital

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm only writing a fan fiction. I am so sorry for the delay on the update for my story I ran into some health problems and ended up in the hospital.**

**I just want to take a moment to say thank you so much to everyone that has put this story on their favorites list, reviewed and followed. It means the world to me. Thank you all for your kinds words and your help. I'm not perfect but I'm trying. **

* * *

_Chapter Twelve: A Broken Heart and A Trip To The Hospital_

After the horrible day I had I thought for sure that I would be able to get a good nights sleep. Unfortunately that was not the case, I kept thinking about Kaiba...was he okay? Was he mad at me? Who am I kidding if I know Kaiba, which I do...he's probably furious with me. He gave me a place to stay and I hurt him.

The following morning came to soon. Sometime during the night I must have fallen asleep because when my alarm went off I flew out of bed and onto the floor. At first glance I forgot where I was. The room that I was in looked nothing like the room I had when I was staying with Kaiba. This room had more of a lived in feel, the atmosphere was completely different. Even though I hated to say it but the change in atmosphere was nice.

Suddenly I was snapped back to reality with a knock on my door.

"Abbey?"

"Come in Tea?" I said picking myself up off the floor.

"Are you ready to...Oh Abbey you look terrible, maybe you should take it easy today." Said Tea with worry in her eyes.

"I can't Tea, Not with the semi finals right around the corner. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go." I said trying to sound cheery.

With one glance in the mirror I knew what Tea said was the truth. I did look terrible. I was so pale I could stand against the wall and disappear, my hair was so damp from sweat that my hair was sticking to my face and I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open due to being so tired. Oh well I thought to myself as I go to look for something to wear.

"Are you sure you are up for this today? You look like you don't feel well."

"Tea, I am fine really." I said trying to sound convincing.

The truth was I was not fine, I felt like each step was getting harder to take. My body felt heavy and I was pretty sure I had a fever. Even though it was a beautiful day I kept shivering.

"Hey Look. There's Yugi and Joey!" Said Tea pointing across the street to where the two stood.

It was great to see Yugi again without feeling like I had to watch for Kaiba. I very carefully made my way across the street just to be asked once again if I was alright to duel for the day. I reassured them and we were on our way.

As we were walking through the streets of Battle City I began to feel worse. The world was spinning but there was no way I was going to let a little cold stop me from kicking but!

"Hey you! Yes you, the one with the pink hair. You want to duel?" Said a voice I was familiar with.

This was it my chance to duel Rex Raptor was finally here.

"Let's Duel." I said with a smile, a weak smile but a smile none the less.

I could not believe it I was getting my chance to duel Rex. I have waited for this moment for so long, however the moment was short lived because as soon as I got my duel disk ready the world started spinning again and my vision become fuzzy. The last thing I remember was Yugi yelling my name.

When I came to there was an extremely bright light in my eyes. I could hear voices all around me but they seemed far away. You know how when the TVs volume is on low and you have to try really hard to hear it because you can't find the remote? That's what the voices sounded like.

I couldn't remember anything. Where was I? When and how did I get here? As these thoughts went through my mind I turned my head and let out a soft cry.  
"Yug she's awake!" Said a voice I knew but couldn't place.

"Thank goodness Abbey"

I recognized that voice instantly. It was Yugi! All at once everything came flooding back to me in a wave of memories. I was in Domino City taking place in the Battle City Tournament. One minute I was getting ready for my duel with Rex and the next I'm...

"Yugi, where am I?" I asked.

"You are in the hospital. You passed out getting ready for your duel." Yugi said with bright eyes, he was clearly happy that I was awake.

"When can I leave?"

Everyone looked at me but no one answered. A puzzled expression on their faces.

"Abbey, you need to just relax for now." Said Joey sitting on the edge of the bed.

Fantastic that was code for Abbey you won't be leaving for a while so you might as well get comfortable. That was all it took and the tears came rolling down my face.

"Now look at what you've done Joey."

I was surprised by the voice and shifted my weight as carefully as I could to look at Mai. She was standing in the doorway looking at Joey, a very irritated look crossing her face only for a moment before she walked up to the bed.

"Hon, don't worry you'll be up and moving in no time. You just need to rest is all." She said giving me a smile and a thumbs up.

"Mai is right." Said Tea.

"I...I...didn't mean to make you cry Abbey." Said Joey rubbing the back of his head.

"Not to sound like a pain but we should probably let her rest now, all this stress can't be good on her." Said Mai turning to face everyone else.

"Yugi, wait." I said holding back more tears.

As Yugi turned to look at me I knew in that moment everything was going to be fine.

"Please stay with me."

* * *

**Please Review. :)**


	13. Chapter 13: This Isn't How I Imagined It

**I Do Not Own Yu-Gu-Oh! I'm just a fan writing a story. I Sincerely apologize for not updating this sooner. My computer has been down. However I am back and will be updating more often. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for reading it means the world to me! :)**

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen: This Isn't How I Imagined It_

I could tell my question took Yugi by surprise, it was written

all over his face when he turned around. However Yugi quickly composed himself and smiled at me before giving me an answer.

"Sure." Yugi said sitting down in the chair next to my bed.

For a long while neither one of us said a word. I could tell Yugi had something on his mind but I was to afraid to ask what. I must have had a strange look on my face because Yugi sat next to me on the bed and placed his hand gently under my chin.

"Abbey, I need you to focus on getting better." Yugi said looking into my eyes.

"O...Okay." I stammered.

My attempt at not blushing failed miserably as I looked into Yugi's eyes. He was so close to me and I wanted so badly to lean forward and find his lips with mine.

"Yugi?" I said just above a whisper.

"Yes Abbey." Yugi said still holding my gaze.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one that feels something between us."

I held my breath waiting for an answer. It was as if all at once the world froze and time stood still. Yugi moved his hand from under my chin and took my hand in his.

"I've had feelings for you sence the day we met." Yugi said blushing slightly.

Before I had a chance to respond Yugi spoke again.

"Abbey, what would you say if i said that I want to kiss you?

"I'd say what are you waitng for?' I said with a small smile playing across my lips.

Yugi smiled at my answer and very slowly leaned toward me. This is it I thought as our lips met. Kissing Yugi sent shivers up my spine, it was like fireworks were going off behind us. His lips were soft and gentle against mine. Before I could stop myself I pulled Yugi as close to me as I could. All at once my arms were around Yugi's neck and his fingertips brushed my face.

Once I realized what I had done I pulled back.

"Yugi, I'm so sorry!" I said with wide eyes.

"Don't apologize." Yugi said standing up.

"Where are you going?" I said hoping I had not upset him.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air. I will be back before you know it." Yugi said kissing me lightly on the lips before walking out the door.

"You think I didn't see that?" Said a voice Yugi knew all to well.

Yugi stopped walking and stood there for a moment. He knew where this conversation was headed and didn't want to fight with Kaiba.

"I'm surprised to see you here Kaiba."

He hated to admit it but Yugi's statement caught him off guard. He too was surprised that he had come to the hospital. Seeing the look on Kaiba's face confused Yugi, it was as though Kaiba had feelings for Abbey. As much as Yugi wanted to ask he knew in the end Kaiba would deny it. Instead Yugi turned and continued to walk down the hall leaving Kaiba standing in the doorway to Abbey's room.

I listened to Yugi's footsteps until they faded. "Where did my book go?" I thought to myself as I looked around the room. Spotting it on the end of my bed I leaned forward lightly extending my arm in hopes of reaching it. As I did that I felt a sharp pain run through my arm.

"You never learn do you?"

My eyes grew large at the sound of the voice.

"Kaiba...I thought for sure you would be in Battle City." I said looking away from him.

"I thought I would be as well. In fact I was not sure why I came here, then I remembered you owe me an explanation." Kaiba said with a smirk clearly on his face.

At first I was completely confused by Kaiba's statement. Then it hit me, I felt like I had been run over by a bus. He was talking about the kiss and why I had left I just knew it.

"If anyone owes an explanation it's you." I said finally looking at Kaiba.

I held my breath as I waited for Kaiba to explode...but all he did was turn and start walking toward the door.

"Wait!"

"I know you Kaiba, you would not have come here if you did not have a reason. Why did you come here?"

What Kaiba did next shocked me. He said nothing as he made his way to me. In three long strides he was in my face. His deep blue eyes holding mine, neither of us breathing.

"Tell me you don't feel something for me...Tell me and I will walk out that door.

* * *

Please Review :)


	14. Chapter 14: A Twist

**I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm simply a Fan Writing a Story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading! **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: A Twist

There I was sitting in my hospital bed, face to face with Kaiba. I knew that there was no way out of this. His deep blue eyes burning into mine...I knew he wanted an answer.

"Kaiba...this can't happen okay. we can't be together." I said looking away.

"That isn't true." Came a voice from the doorway.

At the sound of the voice both Kaiba and I turned to see Ishizu.

" Come again?" I said with a puzzled look.

"I'm glad you're all here." Ishizu said stepping to the side to let Yugi, Joey and the others enter the room.

Upon their arrival Kaiba took a seat in the chair next to my bed and Ishizu began to speak.

" Although what I said is true there is more to this story that we need to talk about. Abbey, when I first came to you I told you that you must get away from Kaiba."

"You did what?' Kaiba said frustration clearly in his voice.

"Relax Kaiba please allow me to finish." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Now then, as I was saying. That was true at the time, however events have changed. Please listen carefully everyone. Abbey you can still be with Kaiba if you choose."

"What do you mean if I choose? I thought..."

"I know what you thought." The dark haired woman cut me off. "Kaiba has a lot to prove Abbey and the relationship will be a challenge. Choosing Yugi would be more simple but in the end it's up to you. You help decide our fate, there is a much softer side to Kaiba that no one has seen.

"Wait, I'm lost."

"Of course you would be mutt."

"Oh you wanna go rich boy!"

"Please I need a challenge which you aren't."

"Really you two!" I shouted and the entire room went silent.

" Joey I think what Ishizu is trying to say is that Abbey could play a part in Kaiba's life or mine. Which explains our connection to her."

"I'm still lost Yug."

Just as Yugi was about to try an explain it to Joey once again Kaiba stood up.

"Abbey, when you"ve made up your mind you know where to find me." With that he left the room.

"Abbey you may play a roll in saving Kaiba. Not only from being alone but from who he is." Ishizu said leaving.

"Yugi' I like you I do but if there's a chance I could save Kaiba...I just."

"Don't feel bad Abbey, although it's true that I have feelings for you I want you to be happy. Even if that means you find happiness with someone else."

"Yugi I don't know what to say."

"Just promise me that no matter what you do what you feel is right." He said with a smile.

I knew that trying to speak would do me no good. I was already trying my best to hold back tears. So instead I nodded.

That night while laying in my hospital bed I thought about my conversation with everyone. I kept thinking about Yugi and how nice he had been to me. As much as I liked Yugi there was something about Kaiba that fascinated me. I couldn't take it any longer, I knew it was late, I knew Kaiba would be angry and I knew visiting hours had ended hours ago but i needed to see Kaiba. I took my phone from the bedside table and puched Kaiba's number in on the keypad. I listened as it rang once, twice, three times and a very groggy Kaiba was on the other end.

"This couldn't wait until later Abbey?"

"Hi to you to." I said as Kaiba sat in the chair."

"It's a good thing I know how to sweet talk the staff. Now what is it that you wanted?"

"I chose you." I said looking into his eyes.

Kaiba stood up and quickly closed the space between us. He leaned over so his lips were only inches away from my ear.

"I knew you would."

* * *

**Well What did you all think? Did you like the twist? Should Abbey end up with kaiba or yugi? Please review **


	15. Chapter 15: Back At The Kaiba Mansion

**I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm just a fan writing a story.**

** Well here it is Chapter 15! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I plan on finishing this story in the next couple chapters. Now before you get upset I was thinking about doing a sequel to this. I want it to focus on Kaiba and Abbey's relationship. What do you think? **

* * *

Chapter_ 15: Back At The Kaiba Mansion_

I couldn't believe how smug Kaiba was being about this. What did he mean by I knew you would? In that instant I was so outraged! How dare he! I was on the verge of yelling at him when the light touch of his hand on my cheek stopped me in my tracks. My heart was beating so fast, it was true that even though Kaiba infuriated me I couldn't ignore the attraction I felt for him.

I slowly turned to look at him, I was avoiding eye contact because every time I look at Kaiba I turn beat red. This time when our eyes met his deep blue eyes didn't seem so harsh. In fact it almost looked like he had care in his eyes.

"Ka"-I was cut off from speaking as he pressed his finger lightly against my lips.

"I want you to listen, are you listening to me? Nod once if you are."

I nod and then continues.

"You need to rest...I'll be back first thing in the morning. I will make sure that you get to go home. We have a lot to talk about such as: where you'll be staying and the Tournament. Finals are just around the corner."

My eyes grew large when he brought up the tournament. I had been so distracted by being in the hospital and what was going to happen in my future that I had forgotten about the one reason I had come here.

"Kaiba, maybe I sit the rest of the Tournament out. To be honest I'm not sure that I'm up to Dueling."

"If you say so." Kaiba said the coldness returning to his once soft eyes.

I still don't understand how he does that. I thought looking at him. It's almost as if he flips a switch.

"I'll still be there to cheer you on though! " I said with bright eyes.

A small smirk crossed his lips before he replied to what I had said.

"I don't need a cheer squad Abbey." He said leaning as close to me as he could without our lips touching.

"Tell me something Abbey, why is it that you turn red every time I'm close to you? Do you really care for me that much?"

Kaiba let a small chuckle escape his lips as he turned and walked out the door, leaving me speechless and alone. I was greeted by the next morning way to soon or at least I thought it was morning, that was until I opened my eyes and looked around. A huge grin crossed my face as I realized I was back in my old room in Kaiba's house.

I jumped out of bed and flung the door open making my way to the staircase when all of a sudden I was stopped by a hand grabbing my wrist.

"Relax Abbey it's just me." Kaiba said clearly amused.

" It's not funny you frightened me! "

"We need to talk."

" About? " I said raising my eyebrow.

" Aren't you the least bit curious about how you got here?"

"I was assuming you brought me here but if you'd like to tell me."

"Your trust in me is astounding." Kaiba said walking into his room.

"Wait! Don't just walk away from me. What is that suppose to mean?" I said following him.

As quickly as he had walked away, he turned around.

"It means you trust me but have absolutely know idea what I might do at any given moment."

"Kaiba..." I said as he took a step toward me. In return I took a step back until I had backed up into the wall. Kaiba placed his hands on either side of me.

"See what I mean? You have no where to go Abbey, you let me trap you. Now the only question is what am I going to do?"

I held my breath unsure of what to do. This was a side of Kaiba I had never seen. I knew he could be cruel but would he hurt me? What happened next completely surprised me.

He leaned close closing the space between us. Kaiba's lips were soft on mine and all at once my fear melted away. He placed his arms around my waist but stopped when he noticed my hesitation.

" It's okay Abbey. You didn't really think I'd hurt you...did you? He asked playing with a strand of my hair.

I looked down at my feet afraid to answer his question.

"I don't usually care enough to ask people questions Abbey. However I'm going to ask you another. Can I kiss you?" Kaiba asked.

Yes was all that I had to say and Kaiba was kissing me once again. This time when he pulled me close there was no hesitation. With each passing second the kiss became more passionate. As quickly as the kiss began it came to an end.

"We should stop." Kaiba said pulling away.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked not trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"No." Kaiba said flatly. "You should go get dressed we have a long day ahead of us."


End file.
